Officer (TotG)
Reference Book: Star Wars Saga Edition Threats of the Galaxy Affiliations: General Units See also: The Chain of Command The Officer described here represents a leader who goes out in the field, commanding alongside her troops. She is trained in quickly assessing the battlefield and deploying her troops in the most effective way possible- with the hope of keeping losses in both soldiers and equipment to a minimum. This sort of Officer leads by example, giving orders from the front lines of combat, often scoffing at the plans concocted by the higher-ups in the safety of the rear deployment zone. An Officer must make tough decisions, putting her troops in extremely hazardous, and sometimes suicidal, positions to get the job done. Officers carry little in the way of weapons or armor, relying on other troops for protection and transportation. Depending on their actual rank, this "Entourage" can be anything from a Bodyguard and an Airspeeder all the way up to a brigade of troops, heavily armored tanks, and a contingent of Battle Droids. It is important to remember that an Officer's rank isn't necessarily tied to her level as a game character- a Brigade Commander might have fewer Heroic Levels than the Lieutenant of a platoon, especially if that Lieutenant has seen intense combat. Heroic Levels represent a character's participation in action-filled adventures or missions of deep intrigue, not the number of years she spent as a desk Jockey. Officer Encounters Officers are almost never encountered alone-even on "Solitary' missions. They are often accompanied by a retinue of noncommissioned officers and enlisted personnel. The Officer presented here works best as the commander of a squad of 6-10 soldiers or a platoon of 20-30 soldiers, with accompanying support Vehicles, Equipment, and Droids (The exact number depends on the CL of the encounter). This sort of Officer is a capable fighter in her own right but works best when she is able to direct the movement of her troops. An Officer might be assigned to lead a group of highly trained specialists in order to complete a specific mission. Typical allies include Commandos, Elite Soldiers, Medics, and Starfighter Pilots- possibly with the Officer being the least powerful member of the group. Officer Statistics (CL 8) Medium Nonheroic 6/Soldier 3/Officer 3 Force Points: 2 Initiative: '+8; '''Senses: 'Perception: +13 'Languages: '''Basic, Bocce, 4 Unassigned Defenses Reflex Defense: 21 (Flat-Footed: 19), Fortitude Defense: 20, Will Defense: 23 Hit Points: 62, Damage Threshold: 20 Offense '''Speed: '''6 Squares '''Melee: 'Unarmed +10 (1d4+3) 'Ranged: 'Blaster Pistol +12 (3d6+3) '''Base Attack Bonus: +10, Grab: '''+12 '''Attack Options: Cover Fire Special Actions: [[Assault Tactics|'Assault Tactics']], Battle Analysis, Command Cover (+1), Deployment Tactics, Share Talent ([[Cover Fire|'Cover Fire']]) Base Stats Abilities: 'Strength 10, Dexterity 14, Constitution 12, Intelligence 15, Wisdom 14, Charisma 16 'Talents: [[Assault Tactics|'Assault Tactics']], Battle Analysis, Cover Fire, Deployment Tactics 'Feats: 'Armor Proficiency (Light), Improved Defenses, Linguist, Skill Focus (Knowledge (Tactics)), Skill Focus (Persuasion), Skill Training (Use Computer), Toughness, Weapon Proficiency (Pistols), Weapon Proficiency (Rifles), Weapon Proficiency (Simple Weapons) 'Skills: 'Knowledge (Tactics) +18, Perception +13, Persuasion +19, Use Computer +13 'Possessions: 'Blaster Pistol, Code Cylinder, Comlink (Short-Range, Encrypted), Utility Belt with Medpac, Officer's Uniform Category:Variable